Yukiko Amagi
Yukiko Amagi (The Unconquerable Snow Black) is one of the main characters in Persona 4, the 4th main installment in the Persona series and one of the playable characters in it's fighting game sequels, Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. She returns as a playable character in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio A second year student at Yasogami High School, and the fourth member of the Investigation Team. She is the sole heir to the long running Amagi Inn, an inn run by her family in Inaba. Despite being adored by several male students at her school, she was extremely shy when interacting with others, aside from Chie Satonaka. Prior her second year at Yasogami High, she briefly met the members of S.E.E.S.. After being forced into the world inside the TV and being in danger of becoming the third victim in Inaba's murder case, Yukiko's subconscious manifested as a medieval castle that housed her Shadow. Her Shadow represented her inner feelings of frustration of having no choice but to one day inherit the Amagi Inn, and wanted to someone to free her from her “cage”, unaware that Chie have always been on her side when she’s needed. With the help of the Investigation Team, she accepted her Shadow, changing it into the Persona Konohana Sakuya. At this point, she became much more open to others, and decided to join the Investigation Team to discover who the killer really is. Sometimes after the recruitment of Kanji Tatsumi after helping him handling his flamboyant Shadow, who is now becoming his new Persona Take-Mikazuchi, Yukiko and Chie cooked a poisonous curry known as Mystery Food X during a school camping. Prior joining the Investigation Team, Yukiko was one of the last persons to see Mayumi Yamano alive when she was visiting the former’s inn at night, where she is murdered by the killer, and eventually leading Yosuke Hanamura’s crush, Saki Konishi becoming the killer’s next victim in few days later. After helping in stopping the culprits (namely Tohru Adachi and Persona universe’s Izanami), Yukiko continue her family inn works. Few months later, Yukiko and her friends are end up being the subjects to a Midnight Channel fighting tournament known as P-1 Grand Prix hosted by "General Teddie", and realize that a few of their friends are dragged into this bloodbath tournament for the culprit's deadly entertainments. Once entering the tournament, Yukiko searches for her friends, and encounters the Shadow Operatives, the same group consist the former S.E.E.S. she met before. Trivia * Yukiko shares the same Japanese voice actress as Yang Xiao Long. * As the recurring main chef of Mystery Food X cuisines, Yukiko is the main expertise in certain storyline’s episodes, to make sure none of the warriors from three other universes fall to the same fate as she did to her own friends in her universe, such as saving Hyde Kido from almost eating Noel Vermillion’s very own Mystery Food X in Under Night In-Birth Episode. * Yukiko has color palettes of the following characters: Yukari Takeba (Persona 3), Carl Clover (BlazBlue), Chidori Yoshino (Persona 3), Orie Ballardiae, Yang Xiao Long, and Ann Takamaki (Persona 5). ** Konohana Sakuya has color palettes of the following characters: Yukari Takeba, Nirvanna (BlazBlue), Medea (Persona 3), Erika Miyashiro Wagner (Under Night In-Birth), Blake Belladonna, and Carmen (Persona 5). * Yukiko's Title '''The Unconquerable Snow Black '''wordplay of "Snow White" due to Yukiko's name means "snow" and reference to Yukiko's Castle. "Black" also refers to her hair color and the stereotype of Japanese stock character of "haraguro" 腹黒 who talks amicably but has some weird or cruel idea in mind. See Also *Yukiko Amagi at Megami Tensei Wiki *Konohana Sakuya at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters